El fantasma de Rokkenjima
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: [Especial Halloween] Beatrice le propone un nuevo juego extra a Battler para descubrir el verdadero fantasma de Rokkenjima. ¿Qué sorpresas puede descubrir Battler en este nuevo juego?


- ¡El juego queda pausado!

Beatrice estaba sentada en su silla correspondiente, al igual que su contrincante, quien la miraba de mala manera por las palabras antes mencionadas.

- ¿Cómo que el juego queda pausado? ¡Eso no puede hacerse! -dio un par de golpes en los reposabrazos de su silla.

- Claro que se puede Battler. ¿No te vendría bien una pausa, ya que a estamos a mitad del tercer juego?

- ¡Yo lo que quiero es acabar esto lo antes posible! No quiero pausas de ningún tipo. -se cruzó de brazos dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla. Parecía un niño malhumorado.

- ¡¿Y esa cara Batt-ler?! ¡Kyajajajajaja! -se reía a carcajadas limpias. De verdad que parecía un niño al cual le quitaron su juguete preferido.

- ¡Deja ya de reirte! ¡Me repugna esa risa tuya!

- Le dije que su risa es poco elegante, My Lady... -Ronove, quien estaba al lado de Beato, se rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Dejadme en paz, yo me río como quiero! -se reía incluso más fuerte tras esas quejas.

- Tsk... ¿Por qué quieres parar el juego ahora? -parecía que se empezaba a relajar.

- Pues porque se me ha ocurrido algo realmente divertido. -sonrió de lado, mirando atentamente a Battler.

- ¿Qué se te a ocurrido? -bajó la mirada, resignado.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del fantasma de Rokkenjima? -hizo que apareciera su kiseru, dándole una pequeña calada.

- ¿No se supone que eras tú?

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Yo soy la dueña de la noche! Por no decir de toda la isla... -susurró esto ultimo para si misma- Pero, hay otro fantasma distinto entre nosotros que no es una bruja.

- Continua... -al haber recalcado de que no se trataba de una bruja, la atención de Battler comenzó a aumentar. Aunque seguía alerta pensando que sería un truco de Beato.

- Se dice que en la mansión hay una bruja que los atormenta a todos. ¿Verdad? -sacó pecho orgullosa por ese titulo- Pero en el bosque hay un verdadero fantasma.

- Claro. "La bruja que vaga por el bosque"

- ¡Que no es una bruja! ¡No puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez!

- Virgilia o Ronove pueden ponerse en tu lugar cuando quieras y hacer parecer que es un fantasma de verdad.

- Ni Virgilia ni Ronove son el fantasma del bosque.

El texto rojo inundó el lugar, haciendo que Battler se sorprendiese. Parecía un juego extra detrás de todo el original. Un nuevo misterio planteado por la Bruja Dorada. Empezaba a gustarle el misterio que le enseñaba Beato, así que se preparó.

- Entonces lo son tus muebles. Cualquiera de las Hermanas del Purgatorio pueden ser el fantasma.

Las ultimas palabras de Battler se volvieron de un azul claro. Al parecer ya había comenzado una nueva batalla entre el rojo y el azul.

- Espera un momento Battler. -alzó su mano dándole a entender que debía hacer una pausa- Te contestaré a ese azul en cuanto escuches la historia de este fantasma.

- Entonces ya te tengo acorralada... -dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- No, mi incompetente Battler. Pienso que debes escuchar la historia completa antes de hacer tus teorías.

- Bueno, como la princesita Beato ordene.

Un nuevo escenario se mostró ante todos. El frondoso bosque de Rokkenjima. Los arboles se movían al compás que el viento les permitía. Había un pequeño camino que lo atravesaba, pero era tan estrecho que solo una persona podría pasar a regañadientes por él.

Se decía que ese camino te llevaba a otra mansión oculta en la isla, donde vivía un fantasma aterrador. Pero, la historia se convirtió en mito por los sirvientes. Cada vez que un sirviente pasaba por allí, intentando buscar la mansión oculta, seguían el camino que te llevaría hasta ella. Pero, no solo parecía que el camino no tenía fin, sino que el camino pasaba una y otra vez por los mismos sitios. Sin importar cuanto caminases, el camino seguía sin tener un final.

- Je. Esto es fácil Beato. -se detubo el tiempo en el escenario, apareciendo Battler y Beatrice en medio del camino- El camino fue hecho para despistar a los que intentasen buscar la mansión. Este camino no lleva a ninguna parte. -soltó con el texto azul.

- Este camino te conduce hasta la mansión. -respondió a la verdad azul de Battler con la verdad roja.

La cara de Battler expresaba de todo menos felicidad. ¡Estaba realmente convencido de que el camino era un truco para despistar!

- Deja que la historia continúe. No quiero darte más pistas innecesarias.

El escenario retomó su flujo temporal. El camino donde antes estaban parados, fue acompañado por la silueta de un sirviente nunca antes visto. No se podía ver el rostro del sirviente, pero podía distinguirse en él el uniforme de mujer. La nueva pieza del juego comenzó a seguir el claro camino que se suponía, conducía a la mansión del fantasma. Tras un tiempo siguiendo el camino, logró detenerse en seco. Después de eso, el sirviente se desvió del camino y se adentró dentro de la maleza del bosque.

- ¡Eh! ¡Esto es trampa! -Battler paró de nuevo el juego- ¡Dijiste que el camino te llevaría hasta la mansión! Esta sirvienta se a salido claramente del camino.

- ¿Qué pasa Battler? ¿Demasiado dificil para ti?

- ¡Estas haciendo trampas!

- Deja de interrumpir el juego y observa. -sin dejar hablar a Battler, retomó el tiempo del escenario.

La sirvienta caminaba entre la maleza, apartando de su trayectoria alguna que otra rama que le obstruía el paso. Era relajante escuchar las olas romper en las rocas. Aunque estaba lejos de la costa, se podían fusionar con el sonido de las ojas de los arboles. La sirvienta parecía adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque, hasta que se paró de nuevo en seco.

En el lugar donde la sirvienta se paró no parecía haber nada, solo un montón de arboles de ramas caídas. Pero, si te fijabas más, entre esas ramas se podía ver claramente una mansión vieja y antigua a lo lejos. Realmente estaba deteriorada, incluso tenía enredaderas trepando por sus paredes. La casa en sí daba miedo. La sirvienta avanzó hasta la puerta principal: Una gran puerta de un roble que en sus tiempos tubo que ser robusto, pues ahora estaba podrido. Tan solo rozar sus dedos por la puerta, esta se abrió bajo el crujir de las bisagras.

Entró en el gran salón, donde las telarañas y el polvo eran los dueños. Entonces, en la puerta del lugar aparecieron Battler y Beatrice.

- Bueno Battler, empecemos con el juego.

- ¿Ya esta? ¿Ni si quiera me vas a enseñar el interior?

- ¿Quieres verlo? -sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

Esa sonrisa en los labios de Beato nunca era buena señal, pero asintió dándole la señal de que abriera las puertas. Con ambas manos abrió la puerta de un empujón, descubriendo el interior: nadie a la vista. Battler se colocó donde antes estaba la sirvienta de pie y observó a su alrededor.

- Tsk...

Fue lo único que pudo expresar al ver que cerca suya no parecía haber ninguna trampilla ni pasadizo secreto por donde se pudiera ir la sirvienta. Miró a Beato, quien lo miraba con diversión.

- ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? Te recuerdo que este es un juego extra. No es una batalla contra la magia y el misterio, sino para verificar la existencia del fantasma.

- Sigue siendo realidad o ficción. -retó a Beato con la mirada.

- Empieza tú, mi incompetente Battler.

Tras dar una profunda respiración, su mirada se llenó de determinación y se encaró con Beato, comenzando así este debate extra.

- Para empezar, dijiste que el camino de ese bosque te llevaba a la mansión. Pero ambos hemos visto que la sirvienta se desvió. El camino al igual que la mansión no son reales. -dijo esto ultimo en azul.

- La sirvienta siguió el camino todo el rato.

Beatrice usó el rojo, mientras que el escenario se cambió hasta el punto donde la sirvienta se desvió. Levantándose su vestido, hizo a un lado uno de los matojos con el pie. Después de eso, se podía ver claramente como un camino más antiguo que el original cruzaba la maleza entre el bosque.

- Es normal que nadie que no tuviera una buena vista no lo encontrase y se perdiesen en el camino infinito. Este camino te lleva a la mansión. -pronunció sus ultimas palabras en rojo.

Sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el pecho, pero solo fue la sensación. Rápidamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza, intentando remontar.

- Vale, tu camino es cierto. ¿Pero que me dices de la mansión?

- ¿Acaso no has estado de pie en la mansión?

- Eso pudo ser claramente una ilusión. Tú puedes llamar "mansión" a otra cosa que no lo sea, por ejemplo un pequeño claro en el bosque.

- Una mansión es una mansión. No he cambiado el nombre de nada. -soltó en rojo.

Otra vez esa mala sensación... Tanto el camino como la mansión son ciertos. Entonces...

- ¿Y qué me dices de la sirvienta? ¡Repite esto! ¡El humano que siguió el camino es real!

- Me niego.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en él. Sonrió de forma triunfal.

- La mansión y el camino pueden ser verdaderos, pero el humano que lo descubrió no... ¡Te he ganado, Beato!

- ¿Quien te ha dicho que fuera humano? -se rió a carcajadas.

Es cierto. A el mismo se le había olvidado que mismamente podría haber sido cualquiera de las sirvientas de Beato. Si ese fuera el caso, no habría forma de que fuera un humano.

- ¡La sirvienta que vimos fue una de las Hermanas del Purgatorio! -la señaló con el dedo, intimidandola más aun que su verdad azul.

- Ninguna de las Hermanas del Purgatorio es la sirvienta. -respondió en rojo.

- ¡Entonces lo puede ser Virgilia! -una gota de sudor frío empezó a recorrer su frente.

- Virgilia no es la sirvienta. -respondió en rojo con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Entonces lo es Gaap! -apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

- ¡NO ES GAAP! -soltó entre carcajadas, regodeandose de su verdad roja.

- ¡E-Eres tú!

- ¡NO SOY YO! -soltó en rojo- Battler... ¿Por qué no dejas a la sirvienta para el final? ¿No querías descubrir quien es el fantasma? -se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso es... -abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su herror- ¡La sirvienta es el fantasma! -soltó en un azul que podría haber atravesado a Beato...

- ¡La sirvienta no es el fantasma! -contraatacó con la verdad roja.

Aquella verdad roja le dolió más que alguna otra que hubiera usado en el juego original. Si no era el fantasma...

- Las Hermanas del Purgatorio son el fantasma. -en azul.

- Ninguna de ella es el fantasma. -en rojo.

- Ronove es el fantasma. -en azul.

- Ronove no es el fantasma. -de nuevo el rojo.

- Virgilia es el fantasma. -en azul.

- Virgilia no es el fantasma... -dijo en rojo- ¡Ya te lo dije antes de que empezara este juego!

- Algún sirviente de la mansión es el fantasma. -dijo en azul ya en las ultimas.

- ¡Ninguno de los sirvientes de la mansión es el fantasma! -terminó de decir en un rojo abrasador para Battler.

Calló de rodillas en el suelo de la vieja mansión, debido a que cambiaron de nuevo de escenario.

- Me rindo... ¡Tu ganas! ¡El fantasma existe!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡EL FANTASMA NO EXISTE! -soltó entre carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago.

Iba a matar a esa mujer con todo lo que tenía. Y más por esa verdad roja que acababa de decir. ¡Si al final tenía razón él, y todo era un truco de Beato!

- ¿Te ha gustado mi historieta de Halloween? -se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba a Battler, quien más cabreado no podía estar.

- ¡Maldita seas! -la agarró del brazo, acercándose cada vez más a ella- ¡Todo esto era un maldito truco de Halloween!

- E-eeeh... ¡Si, así es! -se sonrojaba cada vez más al ver que se acercaba a su rostro- A-al menos no he matado a nadie... -desvió la mirada completamente.

- ¿Lo has hecho...por mi? -aflojó un poco el agarre del brazo.

- Quería que jugasemos a un nuevo juego donde no hubiera ganador ni perdedor... ¡Ademas, el fantasma era la mejor opción! Así no tendría que matar a nadie... -hizo pucheros.

El sonrojo que había en sus mejillas era realmente adorable, por no hablar de la cara que Beatrice, una de las brujas mas crueles, estaba poniendo.

- Ah... Tonta. -besó la frente de Beato- A sido un buen regalo... -se rascó la nuca un poco sonrojado tras lo que acababa de hacer.

Beato se frotaba su frente aun más sonrojada que antes. Una pequeña sonrisa de niña pequeña afloró en sus labios, provocando que Battler también sonriese como un niño.

- Pukuku... ¡Seguro que ese besito es un buen regalo para la señora también!

Entre mariposas doradas apareció Ronove vestido con el traje de sirvienta de la mansión.

- ¿R-Ronove? -la cara de Battler al verlo vestido de mujer era un poema.

- ¿Qué? ¡Nunca dije que el fantasma fuera una mujer!

Beato volvió a reírse de la misma forma macabra que siempre. Aunque, a Battler no pareció molestarle, ya que con la simple imagen de Ronove vestido de sirvienta ya era suficiente...


End file.
